In addition to the wish to remove stains from textiles in the most effective possible manner, there exists a further approach for the provision of clean laundry consisting in preventatively impeding a soil deposition on the textiles. Polymers that possess soil repellent properties, the so-called “soil release” or “soil repellency” polymers, have already been described for this purpose.
With this in mind, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,305 in particular discloses the finishing of textiles with an alkaline aqueous solution that contains fluorinated chemicals, water-soluble polyvinyl pyrrolidone and polymers with carboxyl groups.
The use of substituted polysaccharides for equipping textiles is disclosed in WO 03/040279.